Wizard Chess
by Necromancer
Summary: A story about Harry's 5th year begins with his summer stay at the dursleys. I'm sorry my chapters are short but I will try to get them out ASAP please R/R
1. Emily and Aveda Kedava

Harry woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and his fists were clenched around his blankets. It was the second time he had woken up that night. He hadn't been able to sleep through the night all summer, every time his eyes closed the old nightmares came back and new ones as well. It was already six in the morning and Harry knew he would be unable to go back to sleep.  
  
Flicking his desk light on he stared down at the pile of papers strewn there. His eyes fell on the top sheet, which was his divination essay. Four feet on their fortune according to tarot cards Harry suspected that unless he predicted his own horrible and gruesome death he would not do all that well on the essay. Instead of raising his spirits as professor Trelwany's class usually did only pushed him further into depression.  
  
Harry sighed he wanted someone to talk to. He had Ron, Hermione and Sirius but Ron wouldn't understand, hermione was visiting in Bulgaria, which reminded Harry that the two of them were not speaking. He didn't want to bother Sirius who had far more important things to do then listen to Harry complain about nightmares.  
  
He looked at his watch to see if it was almost time for the Dursleys to be up and about. It was now 6:02. Harry sighed and decided to go for a walk. The Dursleys wouldn't miss him, if anything they would notice he was gone and lock the door.  
  
He pulled on a sweatshirt that went down to his knees and stepped outside the door into the night. He didn't have anywhere to do; he had hardly left the house other then to go to school. So that was where he decided to go. Walking down the street in the same old clothes that he was made fun of for at school brought back horrible memories of before he received his letter. He stopped in front of the school.  
  
"Harry Potter, Dudley's shrimpy little cousin," a voice said behind Harry. Harry turned slowly around he knew who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Hello Emily." Harry muttered, he hadn't thought that he might see someone he knew from his muggle school. Emily had always been one of the girls who followed Dudley around worshipping the bullies and attempting to be one herself.  
  
"Where do you go now Harry, kindergarten?" she laughed at her own joke. "Well maybe not, since I hear that you aren't home anymore, do you have any friends at your new school, or can you still not figure out what friends are?" She laughed again. Harry just stood there not caring either way what Emily thought of him, she had never really been all that smart. Emily, sensing that Harry didn't really care what she was saying walked up to him trying to think of something really biting to say.  
  
She apparently couldn't come up with anything and walked away with a snigger. Harry sighed, he wanted to get as far away from the school as possible, it had been horrible there and made him ever happier to have hogwarts to return to in the fall. He looked at his watch and started to walk back to the Dursley's.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked back into the house without anyone noticing that he was gone. That wasn't surprising because they hardly noticed when he was there. Harry had just closed his bedroom door when Aunt Petunia went downstairs to start breakfast. The meal was fairly un-eventful now that Dudley was off his diet. Aunt Petunia had caved when she saw that Dudley had lost ten pounds at school. In his two weeks back he had gained fifteen.  
  
"Here's a strange story," Uncle Vernon said from behind his morning newspaper. "A couple dead in Kent no marks on their bodies and no poison in their systems the police think that it might have been two heart attacks, except the paper said that witnesses saw a flash of green light …" Harry's fork clamored to the floor, and his breath began to quicken, he could hardly believe what he had just heard. Grapping the rest of his breakfast he ran upstairs. Lying on his bed was the morning's daily prophet. He stared blankly at the headline and read:  
  
1 Muggle Couple Dead  
  
Last night Johanna and Simon Creevey were attacked by dark witches or wizards in their home in Kent. The couple have two sons who attend school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two were away in Ireland visiting other Muggle relatives. The ministry is searching out those responsible but were not available for comment.  
  
Harry felt sick he couldn't read any farther. Colin's parents, of all the people for this to happen to. They hadn't done anything, although Harry knew that wouldn't matter to the people who would do this. He pulled out a quill intending to write Colin a letter, but as he stood poised over his parchment he couldn't decide what to say. He finally just scribbled a not telling Colin that he could always talk to him.  
  
***  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Defense of the Dark Arts

Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He lay awake staring at the ceiling. How could this happen? Nothing was supposed to happen to Colin, he had no part in this and the only reason Harry suspected that voldemort even knew he existed was Harry. It made him feel more then guilty, it was like Cedric all over again, ad the same hopeless depression had begun to set in again.  
  
Realizing he would never get to sleep Harry rolled over to look at the clock. 12:03 am. It was his birthday, and the first one in five years that he was too depressed to think about. He allowed his mind to drift away from the events of the day before and they landed on the Weasleys. They wanted Harry to stay with them as soon as possible and at the moment that was the only place in the world that he wanted to be was safe in the burrow. But he still couldn't go for another two weeks.  
  
He rolled over and looked at the clock again. It was now 12:06 and there was no way that he would get any sleep so he got up and started to compose a long and what he hoped was a light hearted letter to Ron.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of a beak knocking against the window, he had gone to bed not realizing that he had closed it the night before rushed over to let Hedwig in. To his surprise hedwig wasn't the only one out there in climbed Sirius of a broom stick.  
  
"Sirius what on earth are you doing here?" harry asked amazed that his godfather would risk so much just to see him, then Harry realized that there had to be a substantial reason for Sirius Black to be out and about in the daytime.  
  
"I came to wish you a happy birthday;" Sirius said with cheerfulness. His large smile didn't feign at all under Harry's piercing stare. "Ok ok I will tell you the news, I see that there is no fooling you from something like this." Harry would have been worried if it was not for the very large grin that Sirius still wore.  
  
"Sirius what is it?"  
  
"Its no big deal really, alright so it is, I was cleared!" Sirius's smile grew even wider as he said this and his eyes sparkled at Harry. "Dumbledore remembered an old way of telling who a secret keeper is after the secret is broken and proved that it wasn't me, so that means my name is clear"  
  
"So that means I can live with you?" Harry exclaimed looking quite happy. At this Sirius's face fell.  
  
"No, you can't it wouldn't be safe, there is far more security here then you know about and it wouldn't be safe to live with me." At this Harry's face fell as well. "but." Sirius continued, "I will be teaching at Hogwarts this year, apparently they need a new defense of the dark arts teacher to replace Moody."  
  
"really" harry asked quite stunned  
  
"really"  
  
*** 


End file.
